User talk:Bchapy
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Weapon not firing page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JacktheBlack (talk) 22:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Brandon! You left me a message on my wall about speculation. I don't really understand about which of my edits you were talking about... Can you send me the link? and/or copy and paste the part which you were talking about. I really try to keep non-related subjects off the wikia. But sometimes... the article might just need that added info. Thanks ^^ ZeusGamer101 (talk) 23:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 Hmm, I see. Sorry 'bout that. But if ya go ahead and look at tthe game (specificallly gow2 and gow judgement) you'll see that the characters actually say that, including Anya (About the rockworms) and miles(aka computer guy from the new hope institute.) so it was more of a gramatic error. sorry. Thanks for pointing it out! ZeusGamer101 (talk) 01:27, March 6, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 ':D RE: Skorge page Hey Bchaps! So, I'm here to clear some things up about the skorge page: #Skorge's team will not be able to respawn, and, very rarely, Skorge will still be able to shoot, and will be very hard to kill,except when using a Snub pistol.but he can be killed again. This will make the player who kills him the second time the next leader. He will not have a gun,and he will shoot out of thin air sometimes,and can only be killed by gunfire. /So, here, this was comproved LIVE. but since it was live online, I guess it's okay to crop this out. #Skorge was even more brutal in his approach to dealing with the Humans of Sera than his predecessor RAAM was. He directed Locust forces to capture and torture Gears and Stranded, and even personally saw to the torture of several, as proofed by Tai's suicide after capture and torturing, and Maria's torture which led to maria's demented and/or derranged state, major apathical behavior, etc. /Here, I meant in the general range, I did not mean skorge did it, but Skorge had a mayor influence in this scheme. #The religion's greatest deity was the Rift Worm. They also worshiped Rock Worms for their meat and hides.(Which is kinda senseless, since the kantus eat the rockworms, and some of them use their hide as armour.) Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able and/or allowed to communicate with and lead the Rift Worm. When compared to the other Kantus, his chants are more scream-like, while the other Kantus sound more like they're roaring. However, this could just be because the other Kantus used their "speech" to issue orders to, and revive, Drones, while Skorge used his to lead the Rift Worm and The Hydra. / Ok the part between the "()" can be cropped, but about him using the Hydra? we see that many times in the game. # #:He led Locust forces against Gears at Landown during Operation: Hollow Storm, and nearly destroyedJacinto City with his strategy of sinking cities around Jacinto, but met his demise outside Jacinto's gates at the hands of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. He is the royal guard of Myrrah, the locust queen. he also has/had 2 main means of locomotion: The Riftworm, which is, in a quick explanation, a Giant rockworm, and The Hydra, which is a mutated Reaver. /Ok, the part about the "giant rockworm and the Mutated Hydra" was just a quick explanation, I did not want to get on way too much details. #:The whole gramatics thing, I already said, I'm from Brazil. I'm sorry, bu c'mon, it wasn't that bad. Btw what the hell is canon? #:S2 Skorge #: ZeusGamer101 (talk) 01:04, March 22, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 Send this to jack. he wanted me to talk to him, but idk. #:It took me a lot of research on this edit, so please reconsider at least some of the parts of it. :D #: Camping leave Bchapy, thought I'd let you know that I'm heading on a camping trip this Friday, and will be away till next Thursday. I won't be on Gearspedia for that whole week. In my absence, just keep up the great work you're already doing on here, along with everyone else, and make sure it stays vandal free. :) Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) *I'm back!! :D Sergeant Blige (talk) 10:27, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Skorge Hey! Thanks for the tips! I'll re-add everything that we agree in, Like him using the Hydra (I won't put the speech part of it tho) And I'll creTE A "Theory and non-canon" part of the page. Truth is We all love skorge because of how badass he/it is, soyeah, I'll follow your tips and try to re-add the topics which are comproved ^^ ZeusGamer101 (talk) 16:45, March 22, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 (Btw how do I link stuff? :P) Re: Re: Skorge (The title got screwed up) Ok, but in the Loz wikia there's a part about theories... :P well I'll see that later. We gotta admit, Skorge plays one of the major roles in Gow. he definitely needs more info added. I'll check whatever knowledge I have and send it to you, that wy you can do the proper edits, ok? Btw: How do I become an admin? ^^ ZeusGamer101 (talk) 20:19, March 22, 2016 (UTC)Fellow cog,ZeusGamer101 Memo 2 You have greater patience then me.--JacktheBlack (talk) 00:49, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Block #2 Wth man? you blocked me twice in a row even though I didn't edit anything! just cuz ScarlattiBeta uses my computer, doesn't mean I did the edit! it was a glitch! (That's what he said and I saw him doing the edit!) ZeusGamer101 (talk) 17:12, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :( :As head bureaucrat I stand with any decisions my admins make with dealing users. And the only problem I see when two users are from one computer is the issue of sockpuppeting . --JacktheBlack (talk) 00:46, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry man. I didn't mean to spam you on Twitter or be rude on the talk page. Idk man, my friend somehow screwed up his account and now it's all glitchy and something. and also I didn't understand why I got blocked twice in a row,, but then I read that it was 'cause he used my IP adress. I kinda understand it. but anyways sorry 'bout that. ZeusGamer101 (talk) 17:00, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :/ *Zeus is gone forever now. --JacktheBlack (talk) 21:53, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Vulture Actually, the weapon was mentioned in the article, and that article was referenced correctly, and called a Vulture. Though it does sound similar to the Mulcher, it is considered a new weapon in GoW4. Probs should just check the sourcing in the page before deleting a page. Sergeant Blige (talk) 02:14, July 1, 2016 (UTC) *Never mind. Just talked to Parasidian about it. It was likely just a mismatch with the Mulcher. Sergeant Blige (talk) 02:20, July 1, 2016 (UTC)